Quiproquo
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: One Shot/Qui a dit que les quiproquos étaient nécessairement néfastes? Il y a des fois où les erreurs d'interprétation vous changent la vie, Uryuu et Ichigo sont bien placés pour le savoir. IchiIshi YAOI


**Titre** : Quiproquo

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Uryuu (mon nouveau dada on dirait)

**Disclaimer** : Toujours à Tite Kubo, et que Dieu vous bénisse, sensei !

**Rating** : T

**NdA** : En fait, je crois que mon pairing préféré dans Bleach, c'est celui-là, tout bien réfléchi. En tout cas j'arrive plus à me les sortir de la tête! Alors voici un nouvel OS sur mes bishos préférés (enfin entre autre, mes bishos préférés se résumeraient plutôt à un graaaand harem xD). Je dois vous prévenir, ça colle aux dents (comme dirait ma cher et tendre **Wagashi-san**), et je suis surprise par moi-même parce que c'est loin d'être mon registre habituel... M'enfin, un peu de guimauve de temps en temps ça tue personne :p

Demain c'est Paris Manga les gens! Un petit cosplay de C.C de Code Geass en perspective, ça doit être ça qui me met de bonne humeur, ça a rejailli sur mon One Shot ^^ Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'on ait calomnié Ishida Uryuu (1). Ce soir-là, pour la première fois de son existence, il fit la connaissance d'un sentiment répugnant. Il se répandit dans ses veines, tel le venin d'un dangereux reptile, contre lequel il n'existait pas d'antidote.<p>

En vérité, dire qu'il le découvrait n'était pas tout à fait juste. Il s'était déjà manifesté par le passé, mais ce n'en était que les prémisses.

Or là, il s'était totalement emparé de lui : une jalousie à lui fendre l'âme, une montée de haine qui venait de pourfendre ses précieux principes. La sensation était semblable à celle qu'il aurait pu ressentir en avalant un crabe vivant, qui aurait commencé par laminer son œsophage pour se frayer un passage, jusqu'à trouver le chemin de son cœur.

Il était sous la fenêtre de la chambre d'un certain Shinigami, dans la rue. Il pensait arriver le premier pour prendre soin de lui, mais il s'était fait devancer. Le reiatsu de son amie Inoue lui arrivait par vagues amères, dénonçant sa présence dans ladite chambre.

Son imagination n'avait jamais été très fertile. Uryuu était plutôt le genre d'individu pragmatique qui analyse les faits sans se laisser parasiter par des divagations. Toutefois, comme le poison continuait de distiller son étrange pouvoir, il commença à être assailli de pensées improbables.

Inoue était amoureuse de Kurosaki, chercher à le nier n'allait rien changer à cette fatalité parfaitement évidente. Et Inoue avait mille fois plus d'atouts que lui. Il ne pouvait même pas parler d'elle comme d'une rivale, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il puisse tenir la comparaison.

Uryuu était un homme, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ichigo n'était pas gay, jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Et Inoue était une femme. L'équation se profila en un quart de seconde dans l'esprit du Quincy, qui ne prit pas plus de temps pour la résoudre.

Si la rousse avait décidé de passer à l'action – et oser rentrer dans la chambre de Kurosaki sonnait vraiment comme un passage à l'action – il était fini. Il serait le grand perdant de cette partie.

Et il regretta que ce ne soit pas réellement un jeu. Seuls les sentiments d'Uryuu étaient réels. La graine avait été plantée dès la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et n'avait plus cessé de pousser depuis. Une véritable plaie. Voyez-vous, Ishida n'avait jamais eu à souffrir d'acné juvénile. Mais il pensait que c'eut été un moindre mal. Chez lui c'était autre chose qui bourgeonnait. Un amour impossible, qu'il nourrissait pour une personne tout aussi impossible, invivable, indiscernable et lamentablement captivante.

Sa seule présence engendrait d'agaçants petits picotements dans tout son corps, le rendait fébrile et nerveux, ce qui expliquait la raison de son comportement antipathique envers lui. Puis, lorsque le Shinigami prenait congé, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien sentir, au lieu d'être soulagé, Ishida avait simplement l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

Par chance, si Ichigo s'était déjà montré perspicace à ses heures perdues, il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur les rapports humains. Totalement inconscient du charme qu'il exerçait sur les autres, il était surpris ou mal à l'aise lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il plaisait à quelqu'un. Et encore fallait-il que cela soit _flagrant_ pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ishida, lui, avait bien sûr une conscience aigüe de l'attraction que Kurosaki opérait sur lui, mais aussi sur les femmes, lorsqu'il s'adressait à elles avec un visage ferme et stoïque en apparence alors qu'il suintait de maladresse. Cela les faisait toutes tomber comme des mouches. Il suffisait d'un mot gentil prononcé à leur égard pour que leurs joues se teintent d'une jolie couleur rosée, qui n'échappait à personne, sauf au principal concerné, évidemment.

Uryuu n'était pas particulièrement mécontent de ce trait de caractère. C'était plutôt le contraire. Si Ichigo n'arrivait pas à discerner le fait qu'une femme flirte ouvertement avec lui, il pouvait encore moins soupçonner que l'agitation du brun en sa présence puisse découler d'un béguin. Il devait simplement penser que le Quincy mettait de la distance entre eux pour la forme, qu'il l'appréciait mais sans vouloir le montrer, puisque leurs deux espèces n'avaient logiquement rien d'autre à entretenir comme rapports que de l'antagonisme, au mieux de l'indifférence.

Au moins n'avait-il pas de souci à se faire pour sa couverture. Si quelqu'un devait découvrir cet amour latent, cela ne viendrait certainement pas des déductions du Shinigami.

Uryuu entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever dans la pénombre. Sans réfléchir, il bondit pour se dissimuler entre les haies qui entouraient le jardin. Il pouvait voir la scène de sa position, Inoue sortait de la maison, tenant un sac plastique rempli de pâtisseries. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille était vraiment trop gentille, il n'arrivait même pas à la détester.

Puis il aperçut Ichigo qui s'était nonchalamment appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Il en profita pour étudier le visage de l'orangé. Il souriait d'un air doux et protecteur alors que la jeune fille débitait des banalités d'une voix aigüe, riait nerveusement par moment en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

Purée, ça crevait les yeux. Ichigo était vraiment idiot de ne rien remarquer !

Sauf que tout à coup, Uryuu dut réviser ses conclusions… Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se joua devant lui.

Le Shinigami venait de faire taire les digressions de leur amie commune en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, d'un geste si tendre qu'Uryuu sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il pouvait même voir les pouces d'Ichigo caresser les mains d'Inoue, qui ne trouva plus rien à dire. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était perçant, plein de tension, et le Quincy réprima à grand peine l'envie qu'il avait de se couvrir les yeux pour ne surtout pas être témoin de ce qui allait suivre.

Allait-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Passer les doigts dans sa longue chevelure de rêve ? Ou pire… allait-il l'embrasser ? A l'allure du regard que lui lançait l'orangé, ça y ressemblait vraiment.

Uryuu le trouva irrésistible, tellement envoutant. S'il avait eu la chance d'être à la place d'Orihime à ce moment-là, il aurait certainement aculé le Shinigami contre un mur, se serait jeté sur ses lèvres et…

Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de se faire du mal. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de dramatique à déclarer, Ichigo n'avait pas pris son amie dans ses bras, ne l'avait pas embrassée ou autre. Il semblait seulement se contenter de la consoler en lui assurant que rien n'allait lui arriver et qu'aucune présence maléfique ne rôdait autour de lui. Elle s'était fait des idées, voilà tout.

Quand même, pensa Uryuu, avait-il vraiment eu besoin de lui prendre les mains pour lui dire tout ça ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à Kurosaki d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les gens, alors des gestes tendres…

Le Quincy soupira tout de même de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se diriger vers le portail du jardin sans que rien ne se soit passé entre eux. Il resta bien planqué entre ses haies, dont les feuilles commençaient sérieusement à piquer son coup dénudé. Ichigo était planté devant la porte, à fixer l'endroit d'où Inoue venait de disparaitre.

Uryuu tiqua, blessé par la douceur qui émanait de ce regard. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu de telles expressions sur le visage du Shinigami. Il croyait pourtant les connaitre toutes par cœur, elles auraient pu faire l'objet de son futur sujet de thèse, parce que le Quincy était passé maître dans l'art d'observer Kurosaki à la dérobée et qu'il pouvait dire précisément ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'en le regardant.

Ce dernier finit par rentrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, permettant à Uryuu de quitter son repère et les désagréables démangeaisons que les feuillages lui avait infligé en guise de punition. Il fallait qu'il soit devenu cinglé pour plonger sciemment dans un tas de ronces juste pour espionner quelqu'un sans que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort.

Il gratta son cou irrité et réajusta ses lunettes. Cette journée avait mal commencée et avait l'air de vouloir s'achever sur sa lancée.

Il souhaitait pouvoir toquer chez l'orangé et profiter de lui à son tour, maintenant qu'Inoue était partie. Etre au cœur des attentions du Shinigami suffirait amplement à dissiper sa mauvaise humeur, il le savait, mais il devait rentrer chez lui, Ryuuken allait probablement le sermonner s'il rentrait trop tard.

Il lutta donc contre son désir de voir Ichigo et prit le chemin du retour, toujours prisonnier de sa geôle empoisonnée.

* * *

><p>Ishida se dirigeait vers les toilettes du lycée quand, arrivant près des portes battantes, il entendit soudain des voix s'élever.<p>

_ C'est évident qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, Ichigo.

_ Peut-être…

Reconnaissant les voix de Sado et Kurosaki, Uryuu s'arrêta brusquement, s'appuya contre le mur et tendit une oreille attentive – il n'en était plus à sa première investigation de ce genre, sa dignité était suffisamment entamée pour qu'il n'ait plus à s'en soucier.

_ « Peut-être » ? Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ou es-tu réellement à côté de la plaque ?

_ Ecoute, je le sais parfaitement, ok ? Même moi je peux le remarquer, faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas voir ses montées de sang quand je m'adresse à elle.

Alors il le savait, finalement, pensa Ishida. C'était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Je suis au courant, entendit-il Sado déclarer, que tu fais semblant d'être un idiot. Je te connais…

_ « Il n'y a pas de victoire pour ceux qui doivent ôter leur masque (2) », dixit Urahara Kisuke, leçon numéro 12 sur « comment devenir un bon Shinigami »…

Les deux adolescents eurent un rire ironique.

_ Ce type… Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire confiance.

_ Il a fait beaucoup pour moi et ma famille, je l'estime même s'il est perfide. Ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, il est juste… du genre à penser que la fin justifie les moyens.

Ishida approuva mentalement la réplique de l'orangé de là où il se trouvait, se disant qu'il aimait beaucoup trop sa voix lorsqu'il déblatérait sur ce ton un peu docte. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout, ne collait pas avec son tempérament. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'Ichigo parlait intelligiblement, il tombait encore un peu plus sous son charme, si c'était possible.

_ En tout cas, la plus belle fille du lycée en pince pour toi… Tu vas sortir avec elle ?

Il y eut un silence. Un silence durant lequel le Quincy sentit son estomac protester comme s'il avait mangé un truc pas frais en trop grande quantité, et quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Et un Ishida transpirant, c'était extrêmement rare. Il avait les poings serrés et les mains moites, hésitant entre rester ou fuir alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir écouter la suite.

_ Tu dis ça comme si c'était improbable ! rétorqua Ichigo d'une voix faussement indignée. Quoique je ne sois pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'elle me trouve…

_ C'est une femme. Tu ne devrais pas trop chercher à comprendre…

Le Shinigami pouffa. Uryuu songea que toute cette situation n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

_ J'y pense… déclara finalement l'orangé.

Ishida inspira bruyamment, puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche, de peur de se faire repérer.

_ Tu y penses ? demanda Sado.

_ Ouais, tu sais… à sortir avec elle. Elle est belle et gentille, je pourrais difficilement trouver mieux comme fille.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Le Quincy quitta les lieux en allongeant le pas pour s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la voix du Shinigami, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de rejouer sa dernière déclaration dans sa tête encore et encore.

C'était sûr désormais, Ichigo qui était déjà hors de sa portée allait devenir totalement inaccessible. Il eut envie d'en crier de frustration.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était qu'il venait de commettre une grossière erreur…

Plus loin, dans les toilettes, la conversation continua :

_ Et puis ce serait un bon moyen de savoir si je le suis vraiment… reprit Ichigo.

_ Tu veux dire…

Sado n'osa pas finir sa phrase mais l'orangé l'avait compris. Ce dernier acquiesça.

_ Ce serait cruel, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

_ Probablement…

_ Me servir d'elle pour ça alors que c'est une amie… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

_ Et en même temps, tu pourrais passer à côté d'une belle histoire à cause de tes doutes, répliqua le métis.

_ Je le sais bien… soupira tristement le Shinigami.

_ Ichigo…

Sado s'interrompit, pas sûr de savoir comment formuler la question qu'il voulait lui poser. L'interpellé le regarda attentivement, l'incitant à continuer.

_ Comment… Comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion sur tes préférences ? C'est à cause de quelqu'un en particulier, ou…?

L'orangé baissa la tête, gêné.

_ Il y a bien quelqu'un, élucida Sado.

_ Tu t'en doutais, hein ?

_ Ouais. Et j'ai ma petite idée quant à son identi–

_ Ne le dis pas ! s'exclama soudain le Shinigami en regardant fébrilement autour de lui comme si quelqu'un allait les débusquer.

Sado Yasutora sourit intérieurement. Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs et n'avait pu sentir aucune présence depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette conversation. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, il savait que le Quincy avait trainé dans les parages un instant plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non qu'il ne soit pas resté pour entendre la suite en revanche, mais là encore, il avait sa petite idée.

Il n'y avait eu aucun nom de divulgué, mais intelligent comme il l'était, il aurait surement pu en déduire un tas de choses…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ichigo soupira et prit la direction de la sortie.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

Il baissa d'un ton avant de continuer, chuchotant à l'oreille de son ami tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs.

_ Et si tu penses à la bonne personne, tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance, alors autant que j'oublie.

_ A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr, rétorqua le métis avant de se retourner dans la direction opposée.

_ Hein ? ! s'exclama Ichigo. Chado !

_ J'ai des choses à faire, à plus ! lança celui-ci en s'éloignant.

_ Quoi ? Reviens ici et finis ta phrase, Sado Yasutora !

_ ICHIIIIIGOOOOOOO !

Un lycéen se jeta alors sur l'orangé qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre le métis, et il se retrouva prisonnier de son étreinte.

_ Bordel ! Keigo, dégage de là !

Mais c'était trop tard, son ami avait déjà disparu du couloir.

Ichigo serra les dents.

_ De quelle manière devrais-je te tuer, Asano ? demanda-t-il d'un air dangereux. Il lui prit le col et le souleva à la hauteur de son visage.

Les pieds de Keigo ne touchaient plus le sol.

_ Hé hé hé, bafouilla-t-il, très drôle, mais lâche-moi tu veux bien ?

Le Shinigami l'envoya simplement valser dans le mur d'en face en poussant un grognement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Asano-san ?

Mizuiro enjamba un Keigo prostré sur le sol, son portable à la main, et continua sa route vers leur salle de classe.

_ AAAAAAAAH KOJIMA ! ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA, ON EST AMIS MERDE ! s'écria Keigo en se relevant pour le suivre, vexé.

_ Humph !

Ichigo se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le mur du coin, potentiellement énervé. Qu'est-ce que son crétin de meilleur ami avait voulu dire par-là ?

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il aille en cours, il allait retrouver cette sale enflure et la faire parler par la force s'il le fallait.

* * *

><p>Après avoir parcouru Karakura de fond en comble, Ichigo qui n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le métis s'était résigné à rentrer chez lui.<p>

Il marchait tranquillement, une main dans ses poches et l'autre tenant son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il réfléchissait à tout ça. A ce que lui avait dit Chado. A Inoue, au fait d'envisager de sortir avec elle.

Il avait énormément d'affection pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il la trouvait aussi attirante, pleine de charme dans sa candeur, et très pulpeuse.

Sauf que justement, Ichigo avait découvert qu'il n'était pas tellement sensible aux formes rondes et féminines. Ca n'éveillait que très vaguement son intérêt, à peine de quoi lui faire baisser les yeux sur une poitrine, pour la fixer quelques secondes, sans éprouver de désir particulier.

En revanche, lorsqu'il voyait se dessiner _sa_ silhouette, ses sensations étaient toutes différentes. Un corps frêle mais vif et agile, une taille élancée, d'interminables jambes, presque maigres… il était sensible à _ça_, l'apparente fragilité de ce corps délicat, qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de l'enlacer avec d'infinies précautions, pour finir par le presser contre torse. Qui lui suscitait un désir de protéger plus fort qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il rêvait que cette personne se sente plus en sécurité aux creux de ses bras forts que nulle part ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas les rondeurs des femmes qui attisaient les désirs secrets d'Ichigo. C'était tout au contraire la finesse gracile de _ses_ formes, l'étroitesse de sa taille…

Mais plus que tout, c'était son visage qui le chamboulait. La régularité de ses traits lui coupait le souffle, la beauté de son regard perçant, plein de sagacité et d'intelligence, le subjuguait. La froideur que ses yeux répandaient dans l'atmosphère, son flegme, sa prestance, son aura pleine de retenue et d'élégance, tout en lui fascinait le Shinigami.

Si on lui avait demandé de définir la perfection, immanquablement, il aurait pensé à lui. Il en était son incarnation.

Comment pouvait-il sortir avec Inoue tout en ressentant cela ? C'était abject. D'autant plus malsain qu'Ichigo souhaitait simplement se convaincre de son hétérosexualité, alors qu'en embrassant cette fille, en l'enlaçant, en la caressant, il ne ferait que penser à un homme.

Inoue ne méritait d'être le substitut de personne, ce qu'elle méritait c'était quelqu'un qui l'aimerait réciproquement, or Ichigo était tout simplement incapable de partager ses sentiments, son esprit était définitivement ailleurs.

Il s'en voulu d'avoir flirté avec elle alors qu'il était indécis, et se promit de mettre de la distance entre lui et la jeune fille à partir de maintenant.

* * *

><p>Un matin quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo arrivait devant les portes de son lycée pour son premier cours.<p>

Il aperçut le Quincy qui le précédait de peu, penché sur ce qui devait être un livre, et allongea le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

_ Ishida ! le héla-t-il.

Ce dernier l'ignora, continuant sa marche sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête et le saluer.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donnait-il l'impression de l'éviter tout à coup ? Ishida semblait mettre tous ses efforts à contribution pour ne pas le croiser, ne pas avoir à lui parler en classe, ne pas lui laisser le temps de l'inviter à déjeuner… A peine le saluait-il lorsque le Shinigami arrivait enfin à capter son regard.

Et ce regard, il lui manquait cruellement. Ishida tout entier lui manquait cruellement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui et cela le rendait anxieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Non, c'était impossible. Ichigo avait soigneusement mis de côté ses sentiments chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face au Quincy. Il s'était imparti un temps limite pour l'observer, se résumant à deux secondes environ, pas plus, de peur que son regard ne paraisse insistant.

Personne n'était au courant, à part son meilleur ami. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion sur son physique, qu'il trouvait pourtant parfait, devant qui que soit. Il avait même fait en sorte d'agir comme un adolescent de son âge était censé le faire : s'attardant sur les fesses des jeunes filles à leurs passages, déclarant de temps en temps « elle est mignonne, celle-ci » d'un air lubrique devant ses congénères masculins, et ce même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, donc impossible qu'Ishida puisse se douter de quelque chose.

Alors pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Etait-ce encore cette vieille rancœur de Quincy envers les Shinigami ? Il semblait pourtant avoir dépassé cela depuis longtemps. Etait-ce son père qui avait remis ça, lui interdisant de fréquenter un Shinigami ?

Non, ça aussi allait contre la logique du brun. Puisqu'Ichigo n'avait plus de pouvoirs, il ne pouvait être considéré comme tel. Et quand bien même, Ryuuken pouvait interdire à son fils de fréquenter les Shinigami, si Uryuu était décidé à faire le contraire, il trouverait une faille pour y arriver, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il devait avoir quelque chose contre lui personnellement, mais quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter l'indifférence du Quincy ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien à se reprocher.

Inquiet et confus, il se dirigea vers son bâtiment. Il salua distraitement tous ceux qui lui adressèrent leur bonjour, et finit par rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Il s'assit à sa place, posant son sac sur la table, et fixa un instant le dos de l'objet de ses pensées.

Celui-ci se retourna, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut bref, Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de percevoir une pointe d'embarras au fond des yeux du Quincy avant qu'il ne se détourne brusquement de lui.

Ichigo était de plus en plus perplexe, et stressé. Ishida l'avait peut-être démasqué, après tout. Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Il soupira fébrilement alors que tout se tordait dans son ventre.

Le mieux qu'il lui restait à faire était de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Au moins il serait fixé sur le problème. S'il s'avérait qu'Uryuu avait effectivement découvert son attirance pour lui, il n'aurait qu'à le convaincre qu'il resterait égal à lui-même, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, et qu'ils pouvaient continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Parce qu'au-delà de sa certitude de ne jamais pouvoir approcher le Quincy plus que comme un simple ami, ce qui lui fendait le cœur était d'imaginer qu'il pouvait aussi perdre ça.

Penser qu'Ishida puisse décider de ne plus lui adresser la parole, c'était vraiment le pire des scénarios pour lui.

Il préférerait encore de la haine, ou même du dégoût, tout plutôt que l'indifférence qu'il lui offrait en ce moment.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, Ichigo qui avait passé son temps à se torturer l'esprit affecta de suivre Ishida discrètement jusqu'aux portes du lycée pour essayer de l'intercepter dans un endroit calme, où il pourrait s'expliquer. Il attendit un moment après qu'il soit sorti de leur classe avant d'entamer sa filature.<p>

Une fois aux portes, il laissa encore un peu de distance entre eux, l'épiant éclipsé derrière un poteau. Et lorsqu'il le jugeât suffisamment loin, il le reprit en chasse.

Il le suivit ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ichigo était surpris, il avait pensé qu'Ishida se rendrait directement chez lui, pourtant il prenait une autre direction. Il conservait dix bon mètres de distances entre eux, juste de quoi ne pas le perdre de vue.

Au bout d'un moment, le Shinigami perplexe commençait vraiment à se demander où allait Uryuu. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils marchaient maintenant et ils atteindraient bientôt la banlieue.

Puis soudain, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une ruelle déserte, aux portes de la ville, Uryuu effectua un demi-tour parfait et se planta au milieu du trottoir. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, bondissant derrière un réverbère.

_ Je pourrais t'emmener comme ça jusqu'aux bords d'une falaise. Et si je sautais dans le vide, je me demande si tu continuerais à me suivre…

Le Quincy n'obtint aucune réponse.

Son ton était tout sauf amical et conforta le Shinigami dans l'idée qu'il devait rester bien planqué derrière son lampadaire.

_ Tu es grotesque. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas me voir que c'est mon cas aussi. Ton corps dépasse de moitié…

Ichigo serra les poings, vexé de s'être fait prendre.

Il finit par sortir de sa « cachette » et regarda Uryuu d'un air coupable. Ce dernier avança dans sa direction, un air mauvais plaqué sur son beau visage.

_ Depuis quand tu as remarqué ? demanda Ichigo.

_ Depuis que je suis parti du lycée, crétin ! J'ai pas forcément l'habitude d'être suivi, mais compte sur moi pour le sentir si ça arrive.

_ Tu n'as même pas tourné la tête une seule fois, rétorqua l'orangé, sceptique.

_ Inutile. Tu es juste la personne la moins discrète du monde, affirma le Quincy.

Ichigo se renfrogna alors que le brun arrivait à sa hauteur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

La gorge du Shinigami devint sèche, tout à coup. Il avait bien prévu de se montrer au bout d'un moment mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire. Et finalement, il s'était fait prendre au dépourvu. Il avait élaboré des dizaines de discours, mais il les oublia tous instantanément, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

_ Tu m'espionnes ? continua Uryuu, agacé de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

_ Tu délires, finit par dire Ichigo. Je voulais juste te parler.

Le Quincy l'étudia, le regard critique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ?

Ishida avait pris une résolution, égoïstement. Il avait décidé qu'il mettrait fin à leur amitié pour de bon, et ce dans l'unique but de ne pas avoir à assister à la relation que Kurosaki allait très prochainement entretenir avec Inoue. Et il avait fait la même chose avec elle.

Il était déterminé à les ignorer tous les deux, à s'isoler s'il le fallait. Avant qu'il ne rencontre tout le monde, Uryuu était avant tout un solitaire, sans attache, sans lien. Toutes ces choses n'étaient bonnes qu'à l'inquiéter. A le faire souffrir.

Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Mieux valait être seul que lésé. Pour cela, Ishida était d'accord avec l'enseignement que lui avait toujours prodigué son père.

Sauf que maintenant, il avait Ichigo sous les yeux, lui et sa moue coupable, la tête baissée vers ses chaussures, presque timide… Et il sentit sa résolution s'effriter. Tous ses sentiments réfrénés refaire surface, impitoyables.

Mais il ne pouvait pas…

_ C'est toi qui va m'écouter, Kurosaki, dit-il fermement.

Il avait planifié ce moment et savait exactement quoi dire.

_ A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus de contact avec toi.

Ichigo releva brusquement les yeux sur lui. Sa mine déconfite lui fit mal au cœur, mais il tint bon et resta stoïque.

Le véritable perdant dans cette histoire, c'était lui, et il avait envie de crier au Shinigami qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder avec ces yeux là.

_ Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver, s'exclama l'orangé.

_ Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, répliqua Uryuu. Je dois penser à mon avenir. Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, et je suis las de m'inquiéter pour toi. Alors… Je ne veux plus rien savoir de ta vie, et je continuerai mes affaires de mon côté. C'est mieux comme ça.

_ Mieux pour qui exactement ?

Ishida ne répondit rien. Il lança un dernier regard au Shinigami, lequel fut transpercé par toute la tristesse qu'il renvoyait. Puis le Quincy lui passa devant et se mit à avancer rapidement en direction de la ville.

Ichigo resta planté dans la ruelle quelques secondes, abattu. Ce n'était que des excuses. Il en était sûr maintenant, Uryuu savait et avait décidé de ne pas l'humilier en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour mettre fin à leur amitié.

C'était toujours aussi inenvisageable pour lui, cependant. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape pour le convaincre qu'ils pourraient passer outre, au moins essayer…

_ Ishida !

Le Shinigami accourut aux côtés du brun et lui saisit durement le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

_ Comment as-tu su ?

_ Quoi ? s'exclama le Quincy en se dégageant de la poigne d'Ichigo.

_ J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu ne remarques rien !

_ De quoi diable es-tu en train de parler ?

_ Ne me sers pas ton air d'ahuri à un moment pareil ! Comme si j'allais croire à tes prétextes bidons pour ne plus me fréquenter… Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Uryuu haussa les sourcils, les yeux ronds.

Son masque de froideur se craquela en un instant.

Impossible. Ichigo semblait avoir tout découvert. Avait-il compris qu'il était en fait jaloux ? Que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il voulait mettre fin à leur relation ? Poser une telle question n'aurait aucun sens autrement. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et son visage se teinta de frayeur.

_ Je vois… Tu parles donc de _ça_ ? dit-il incertain, choisissant de rester évasif pour voir la réaction du Shinigami.

_ Alors tu étais au courant… souffla ce dernier en tremblant. Ishida, je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

_ Stop ! l'interrompit Uryuu. Ne crois pas que ça m'atteint à ce point, tu peux bien apprécier qui tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas.

_ Mais…

_ Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai simplement surpris ta conversation avec Sado l'autre fois alors que je passais par là. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, effaré d'avoir été démasqué aussi bêtement.

_ Alors pourquoi ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, on a juste à faire comme si de rien n'était !

_ Je viens de te dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Tu t'accordes trop d'importance, Kurosaki. Je t'ai expliqué très clairement mes raisons, alors restons en là !

Ishida recommença à avancer. Et l'orangé le retint à nouveau.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Et je ne vais certainement pas renoncer à toi si facilement. Puisque mes sentiments ne te dérangent pas, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Le Quincy serra les dents, blessé. Il avait parlé de sentiments. Alors il avait vraiment des sentiments pour Inoue. Il ne pouvait même plus se réconforter en pensant qu'Ichigo était désireux d'une petite aventure. Bien qu'il s'en soit douté, parce que le Shinigami n'était pas ce genre de personne, ça faisait vraiment mal de se l'entendre dire.

Ce fut tellement douloureux qu'il dut trouver appui sur le bâtiment le plus proche, contre lequel il s'adossa en soupirant lascivement.

_ Très bien, c'est vrai, t'as raison. Ta présence était déjà difficile à supporter avant de le savoir, mais maintenant…

Il baissa la tête avec dépit, abandonnant les armes quitte à devoir tout avouer.

Ichigo était resté figé sur place, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, parce qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

_ Je te dégoute donc à ce point… ? murmura-t-il, si bien qu'Uryuu dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_ Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? dit-il en relevant des yeux indignés sur le Shinigami. Pourquoi tu me dégoûterais, Kurosaki ? Je suis le seul à être dégoûtant ici !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Il commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. Toute cette conversation semblait pleine d'équivoques et lui embrouillait l'esprit.

_ Je ne saisis pas… dit-il en s'approchant du mur qui soutenait le Quincy.

Il s'adossa également, près de lui mais conservant une distance raisonnable, et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ C'est moi qui éprouve ces sentiments, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux… Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien fait d'autre qu'évoluer dans l'espace, tu ne m'as jamais laissé penser que j'aurais un jour la possibilité de t'approcher… C'est juste… plus fort que moi, tu vois ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir toutes ces choses quand je te vois, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. C'est mon problème, et je continuerai à agir exactement comme avant. C'est une promesse, si tu n'avais pas surpris cette conversation, tu n'aurais rien remarqué, pas vrai ? Alors s'il te plait, essaie de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu et continuons –

_ At- Attends une minutes ! s'exclama Uryuu les yeux écarquillés. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de moi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Puis il plissa les yeux en observant Ishida, qui avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tout ceci prenait sérieusement l'allure d'un immense quiproquo…

_ Il n'est question que de toi depuis le début ! A quoi tu pensais bon sang ? s'exclama l'orangé.

Ishida cligna des yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut l'air d'un parfait idiot.

_ Inoue est amoureuse de toi, et toi, tu as dit que tu allais sortir avec elle ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai entendu, et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

Ichigo se tut, réfléchissant à toute allure. La lumière commençait lentement à se faire dans son cerveau, tout ceci ressemblait déjà fortement à une grosse erreur d'interprétation. Mais alors… Si le Quincy pensait qu'il avait en fait des sentiments pour Inoue et qu'il comptait sortir avec elle, pourquoi diable se mettait-il dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le chambouler à ce point, pour qu'il en vienne à ne plus pouvoir supporter sa présence ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et forma un parfait « oh » silencieux tandis qu'un faible et fol espoir se profilait dans son esprit.

Quittant le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver en face du Quincy. Ce dernier le fixa avec les yeux grands ouverts poser une main sur le mur, juste à côté de son visage, et s'approcher de lui.

Et il allait falloir qu'il lui explique les notions d'espace personnel dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, parce que ce crétin de Kurosaki avait franchi la limite et que son champ de vision se résumait à lui seul, or c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

_ Dis, Ishida… Pourquoi t'étais si chamboulé à l'idée que je sorte avec Inoue ? demanda innocemment Ichigo.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le brun se tortilla, il s'appuyait de toutes ses forces contre le mur qui le soutenait dans l'espoir manifeste de se fondre à l'intérieur et disparaitre.

_ Tu l'avais très bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me posais toutes ces questions !

_ Pas vraiment, répondit le Shinigami, je te posais ces questions parce que tu as dit avoir entendu ma conversation avec Sado, mais qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je t'ai entendu dire que tu allais sortir avec Inoue !

_ Et c'est tout ? insista Ichigo.

_ Pour la dernière fois, oui ! C'est tout. Après, je suis parti…

Il murmura la fin de sa phrase :

_ Parce que j'en avais assez entendu.

Ichigo se rapprocha encore de quelques centimètres, il n'y en avait plus qu'une trentaine qui les séparait à présent.

_ Et depuis que tu as surpris cette conversation – dont tu as raté la meilleure partie pour ton information – tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ?

Uryuu resta muet, la tête baissée.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure, Ishida ?

Nouveaux silence.

_ Impossible. Est-ce que tu serais… jaloux ? osa demander l'orangé qui tremblait d'anticipation.

Uryuu releva vivement la tête vers lui. Ses joues prirent une teinte subtilement rosée, parce que la gêne et le stresse ne se manifestaient pas vraiment de cette façon chez lui : c'était plutôt son cœur qui s'emballait, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait bondir de sa poitrine.

_ Mais de qui es-tu jaloux, au juste ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Inoue, Ishida ?

Il fallait s'en assurer à présent, après tout, cela restait une possibilité. Le Quincy grimaça et secoua la tête.

_ Kurosaki, je pense que tu as très bien compris de qui je suis jaloux… dit-il avec mauvaise grâce en détournant la tête autant que le lui permettait le Shinigami.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur exploser. De soulagement, de bonheur. Il avait même du mal à y croire, la situation était trop belle pour être réelle. Il avait le Quincy juste là, sous ses yeux, si proche de lui qu'il n'aurait qu'à pencher légèrement la tête pour dérober ses lèvres, lui avouant qu'il avait été jaloux en imaginant qu'il allait sortir avec la rousse. C'était définitivement trop beau pour être vrai.

Sauf qu'Ichigo n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une chance. Comme au combat, dès qu'il sondait une brèche, même si elle paraissait trop simple, il s'y engouffrait sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

_ Ishida… murmura-t-il en pressant son corps contre celui du Quincy. J'ai jamais vraiment eu envie de sortir avec Inoue. Ou alors juste pour me prouver que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était qu'un moment d'égarement… Non, plutôt pour essayer de t'oublier, parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurai un jour la chance de pouvoir faire ça.

Et sur ses mots, il pressa lentement sa bouche sur celle d'Uryuu, qui était resté muet et les yeux brillants tout ce temps, tout aussi abasourdi que le Shinigami qu'une telle situation puisse être réelle.

Le baiser fut chaste et la pression aussi légère qu'une plume, la texture des lèvres d'Ichigo était plus douce et pulpeuse qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Elle était parfaite.

L'orangé sourit faiblement après s'être reculé de quelques centimètres. Il parcourut le visage du brun de ses yeux alors que d'aussi près, il le trouvait encore plus beau.

Puis il leva une main et attrapa gentiment ses lunettes pour les lui ôter. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Et là, il plongea dans le regard d'un bleu perçant, se trouvant propulser dans un océan azuré qui semblait en pleine tempête. Ces yeux étaient vraiment la plus belle chose de son monde, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être autant attiré par Ishida Uryuu. Il était parfaitement sublime, sublimement parfait.

Ichigo se repencha et arrêta ses lèvres juste à la commissure de celles du Quincy, les effleurant, comme pour demander la permission. Le Quincy plongea alors ses doigts dans les cheveux du Shinigami et scella leurs bouches ensemble, plus durement, avec plus de passion. Leur langue s'emmêlèrent, se tournèrent autour. Ils s'interrompaient une seconde pour reprendre leur souffle et recommençaient, ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans cette ruelle qui prenait des allures sinistres alors que la nuit tombait, accrochés désespérément l'un à l'autre comme si l'instant n'était qu'une chimère qui allait simplement finir par se dissiper, lorsqu'ils sortiraient de leur rêve éveillé.

* * *

><p>Ichigo et Uryuu s'étaient rejoints dans un parc aux abords de la ville. A cette heure tardive, il était censé être fermé. Les hautes grilles toutes scellées par des cadenas en attestaient, mais c'était une bien piètre précaution pour les deux adolescents, qui n'avaient eu aucun mal à escalader lesdites grilles.<p>

Ce parc était devenu leur point de rendez-vous habituel, là où personne ne pourrait les surprendre, parce qu'il était évidemment exclu que la relation qu'ils partageaient récemment soit découverte par qui que soit.

Le Quincy était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, adossé contre un arbre. Il avait la tête baissée et ses yeux voilés étaient posés quelque part sur ses jambes.

_ Je sais exactement à quoi tu es en train de penser… murmura une voix badine dans la pénombre.

_ Kurosaki !

Ledit Kurosaki était quant à lui allongé dans l'herbe, en chien de fusil, et sa tête reposait sur une des cuisses d'Uryuu. Il enserrait fermement sa taille.

Il accentua le contact entre eux, approchant dangereusement son visage de son entre jambe. Puis il se détourna innocemment de celui du Quincy en se cachant au creux de ses cuisses, faussement gêné par l'idée qui se formait dans l'esprit des deux garçons.

_ Si tu me le demandes, je le ferai, finit-il par déclarer après un silence plein de tension.

Le brun ferma les yeux, ne répondant rien, imaginant simplement quel genre de sensation pourrait l'assaillir s'il laissait le Shinigami lui faire ce genre de chose.

Ichigo s'était relevé à sa hauteur et le fixait intensément quand il rouvrit les yeux. L'orangé se pencha et passa une main derrière son cou pour les rapprocher. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement au départ, jusqu'à ce que le baiser devienne plus exigeant.

_ Pas ici. Allons ailleurs, déclara le brun d'un ton pressé.

_ Où ? Mon père est de garde ce soir, mais il y a mes soeurs...

Ishida prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis se leva brusquement et tendit une main au Shinigami pour l'aider à se lever.

_ Suis moi.

Ichigo acquiesça, se laissant guider par le Quincy. Peu lui importait de savoir où il les emmenait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son corps, et le brun avait enfin l'air d'être enclin à le lui céder.

La nuit allait être longue, et ça ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

><p>(1) Incipit du <em>Procès<em> kafkaïen. Ouais, vous avez le droit de me trouver bizarre de penser au yaoi alors que je lis Kafka. Je crois qu'en fait, le yaoi est toujours quelque part niché dans un coin de mon esprit ^^

(2) C'est pas Urahara qui dit ça, c'est Schneizel dans Code Geass, mais je trouvais la réplique classe alors je lui ai piqué, et puis je vois bien Kisuke sortir de genre de truc...

Bon ! Je suis pas sûre d'être douée avec les histoires à l'eau de rose... J'ai même pas osé écrire de lime ou de lemon de peur d'entaché toute cette belle guimauve -' M'en voulez pas, si vous me le demander, je l'écrirai à l'occasion d'un petit épilogue citronné :)

Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? :)


End file.
